Kanda's Opposite
by hate.me.always
Summary: 3 years ago, a team of exorcist went on a mission, but only most of them came back. But the rest are still alive! Kanda's Lost Memory, A Curse/Spell, Kanda's First Friend,and Small Crushes. What awaits them? On Hold.
1. The Mission

Mi-chan(me of course):My First Story!I don't own anything!-man Belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

Lavi:I think Komui has a little sister complex.

Allen:Yeah, now that you say that, you're right.

Komui:Badmouthing me eh, Allen, Lavi.

Lavi and Allen:Komui...nice to see you.....

Komui:I'll kill you for saying bad things about MEE! Go, Komuin the 3rd!

Allen and Lavi ran away screaming from the clutches of Komuin The 3rd.

Lenalee had go and destory Komuin the 3rd.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mission

Everything was still and quiet, but not for long. As a slam came, the door almost broke! This was not enough to wake Komui. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee came bursting in.

Kanda, who was already annoyed to death, shouted", Lenalee is getting married!" Komui immediately woke up and cried", Lenalee, how could you?!" Then he suddenly came to his senses.

Komui, with a serious face, said", Your mission is to recover a lost exorcist team that was disappeared 3 years ago during a mission to……" his voice trailed off.

"What?" They all shouted.

"To look for 3 innocence, but there was a mob of thousands and thousands of akuma plus the Earl, Road, Tyki, the twins, and etc.," Komui said in a spooky voice.

"Shut up Komui! I was there! With other people too!" Kanda shouted. "They cursed you to forget. The Earl cursed them, but they're still alive. The curse was to make them forgot was being an exorcist and innocence. But we need them. They're very strong. The mission is to go to Beijing, China, look for them and kill akuma. You're dismissed for today. Pack up and leave next morning," Komui explained it to them.

"Kanda, are you all right?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, are you all right Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me THAT!" Kanda yelled as he drew mugen to his throat.

But he decided to leave and prepare for tomorrow. Quickly as a light, tomorrow came as they got ready.

"Lets go!" Lenalee said cheerfully. As you can see Kanda himself was down, when they were entering the train.

"Lenalee, do something with Bakanda," Allen complained.

"Who are you calling me?!" Kanda said irritated.

Lavi smiled and said "There's our Yuu-chan." Kanda flashed a glare at Lavi. He was just about to say something when Allen yelled "Time to eat!" Hungry as they were Kanda settled down to eat.

5 hours later.

"We're here! I thought we'd die of riding in the train so long," Allen and Lavi complained.

"There's a shop there. Why don't we all eat?" Lenalee said as they sat down and ordered dango and soba with tea as their drink.

After a refreshing snack, they went for a walk/search for these people. Komui had said that Kanda would remember a little about them if he sees them.

All of a sudden he said"Hey, I think thats them," as he points to a group of people. Kanda looked fine but he was a little dizzy.

Lenalee said, "Thats them?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi-chan:Kanda only had tea and soba. It's very short I just realize that. The next chapter should be longer!

Lavi:Longer, you say?

Mi-chan:yes, longer!

Lavi:just teasing!


	2. Ame and her friends

Mi-chan: This should be longer then the last one! I don't own -man! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

Kanda: Why is the story about me?

Mi-chan: So I can make fun of you, Kanda. And not just you but everyone!*Laughs evilly*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ame and her friends

As they walked closer to the group, they could hear giggles and roars of laughter. Seeing that it was a group of ten, 5 girls and boys.

"How do we get their attention?" Lenalee asked them.

"Well, maybe we should be friends with them and then tell them about our mission and who we are," Allen suggested.

"Agreed, and we should make Allen faint in front of them since he still hungry! I know they're going to help us!" Lavi said as they followed the group.

"I can sense that they're good people!" Lenalee replied

"Lets go for it," Kanda said impatiently.

They put their plan to action! Allen walked weirdly toward the group and fainted right in front of their faces.

"Allen" Lenalee cried worriedly.

"Sorry, our friend just ate a snack but he is still hungry. He has a big stomach," Lavi apologized.

"My family's restaurant is nearby. Lets take him there," a girl said with a worried face.

"No, Its all right," Lenalee rejected her offer.

"No! We'll help since we all agree and you can't argue about it!" the rest of the group said.

They ended up going with them.

With Kanda carrying Allen, they walked to the restaurant. It took them 5 minutes to get there by that time; Kanda was kinda tired of carrying Allen and was ready to throw him off. The girl opened the door and said "I'm home!"

"You can put him there," she said pointing to a space next to the table.

"I'm going to cook dinner so come down in 10 minutes!" she yelled.

"We're leaving. We'll come back tomorrow," the rest of her friends said.

"Sorry about that, what do you want?" She apologized.

"Umm…tempura soba for Kanda, mochi for me and Lavi…..and anything for Allen" Lenalee answered.

"Wake Allen up so he can eat. By the way, you can call me Ame," She said as she left for the kitchen. After 10 minutes, people came down from some stairs and sat down at tables. Ame came in and out from the kitchen giving everyone their order. All of Allen's food was on one table, while Kanda's, Lenalee's, and Lavi's food were on the next.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you this is a Chinese/Japanese restaurant with an inn so you guy can stay here if you want," Ame explained.

"Thanks," Lenalee replied.

"I'm full. Ame, you can cook. If you and Jerry had a cooking contest, I wonder who would win!" Allen said bursting with food in his mouth.

"Thanks," she said as she picked them up.

"Let me help you," Lenalee said.

In 5 minutes, everyone finished. Ame showed them their rooms on the 2nd floor. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi in on room with 3 beds. And Lenalee in Ame's room (she has 2 beds in her room).

"Lights Out!" Ame said. While everyone slept, only one was awake. Kanda Yuu could not help, but wonder why does she seem so familiar?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi-chan:NOOOOO! I just realize that this is only a little bit longer then the last one!! Next time, I promise, I will make it longer!

Lenalee:I didn't really say much in this one or the last.

Lavi: Yeah!

Allen:I agree! Kanda had the most parts!

Mi-chan:He is the main character.....

Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi:WE WANT BIGGER PARTS!

Kanda: Mi-chan!! ARRGGG! Whyis my first name there?

Mi-chan: In America, people would be calling you Yuu.

Lavi: Thats not answering his question. *Mi-chan leaves*


	3. The Tour part 1

Mi-chan: I will make this chapter longer than the rest! Most of the action is near the middle/end of the story! This is something for Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi so they can have bigger parts. I don't own -man! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

Ame: You get to meet my friends! They're really nice and friendly!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Tour part 1

It's 10:00 in the morning, most people had breakfast. Allen had trouble waking Lavi since Lenalee said they can't eat until Lavi wakes up and get ready. Ame and her friends had offered to show them around.

"Lavi, WAKE UP!" Allen yelled and screamed as much as he could. Unfortunately, Lavi still didn't wake up.

"Kanda, Help me!" Alle,n moaned.

"Do it yourself Moyashi!" Kanda said irritated.

"I have the hottest girls in the world! You lose, haha,Yuu-chan…" Lavi mumbled.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me THAT?!" Kanda yelled. He pulled Lavi off the bed and dragged him to the bathroom. He threw Lavi in the bathtub and turned the water on to icy cold.

"COLD!" Lavi screamed.

"He's awake!" Allen said.

"Call me that even in your sleep, you die, got it?" Kanda said as he turned the water off.

"Right," Lavi answered shivering.

"Get ready and come down fast, Lavi," Allen said in a sing song voice. Kanda and Allen left the room.

'Where's Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Getting ready," Allen answered happily.

"I'm ready," Lavi said as he came down.

"Ame and I made breakfast, soba for Kanda and pancakes, eggs, and sausage for us." Lenalee said.

"Here they are!" Ame said cheerfully. She placed the food carefully so it won't spill. Ame wore a black and white striped short sleeve shirt with a skull on it, and jeans. Her black hair (it's past the shoulders, a few inches down) was in 2 low pigtails in front of her shirt. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee wore their uniform. After they ate, they met Ame's friends at the front of the restaurant.

"This is Aya, Yuuya, Nana, and Mi-ki," Ame said pointing to each girl. Aya and Yuuya had blonde hair, but Aya's was curly and Yuma's straight. They wore matching shirts and blue skirts that went to their knees. Nana and Mi-ki had brown hair, both had straight hair, but Nana had glasses. Nana wore a white shirt and jeans. Mi-ki had a blue shirt and skinny jeans.

"And these are Asuma, Kei, Jun, Kaoru, and Kai," Ame said pointing to each boy. Kei and Kai wore matching shirts and jeans. Asuma, Jun, and Kaoru had jeans and a t-shirt on. But Asuma had blonde hair, Jun had black hair, and Kaoru had brown hair.

"Aya and Yuuya are twins. Kei and Kai are also twins," Ame explained.

"This is a town near Beijing. I think you guys had the wrong train and ended up here instead." Nana explained to them.

"Let the tour begin! Each of us has a part and place to show you! We can take turns!" Aya, Yuuya, Kei, and Kai said.

"I'm first," Nana said, "Come." She took them to the town square.

"This is where we have festivals" Nana explained. In the center of the square was a fountain. Some angels in the middle were pouring the water.

"Wow," Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi said in amazement. The floor of the square was marble. Stalls with refreshments were everywhere.

"che..." Kanda didn't care for this kind of stuff.

"Dango! Can we have some?" Allen asked pointing to a stall.

"Sure," Kai said. They all went to the stall and got 2 each except for Allen who got 5 and Kanda who didn't have any. When they all finished, they left the town square.

"Where are we going next?" Lavi asked.

"Good question, follow us," Aya and Yuuya said together. Aya went in front of Yuuya and tripped on a rock.

"Ow!" Aya and Yuuya said.

"Huh?" Everyone said looking at Yuuya.

"All of the sudden my arm hurts," Yuuya explained.

"No way! My arm hurts too!" Aya said.

"It's a twin mystery," Jun said.

"Che…Lets go and not dawdle," Kanda said who was once again irritated. With Yuuya in the front now, they left and went to a huge, I mean huge park.

"Here we are, this line here is the separation of the 2 parks." Aya and Yuuya said echoing each other.

"2 parks? No wonder it's so big," Lenalee exclaimed.

"Yup, the one on the right is called Black Diamond Park for some reason," Aya explained.

"And the one on the left is called Pray's Lullaby Park for some reason," Yuuya explained.

"They're called that because on the full moon you can see a shining black diamond and one time someone was parying here and heard a lullaby," said Jun.

"Together they are Pray's Black Diamond Lullaby Park. The Black Diamond Park is near a funeral so the name is perfect for it, since it's a little creapy for a name!" explained Aye and Yuuya.

"Wow! It's so beautiful," said Lenalee with a giggle pointing to a marble fountain that was in each park.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi-chan: You guys had small parts in this one too.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen:NOO! Aya, Yuuya, Ame, Nana, and Jun took most of the story!

Mi-chan: There's always next time.


	4. The Tour part 2 and the Truth

Mi-chan: The parks names are made up! Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi have some parts in this one too! It's a little boring though… Oh well! I don't own -man! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

Allen and Lavi: We can kill you if you don't give us bigger parts!

Mi-chan: I can kill you in this story if you try to kill me. *grins evilly*

Lavi and Allen: Nevermind..hahaha...'-.-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

4. The Tour part 2 and The Truth.

"It's my……" Asuma voice was downed in the screams of horror and terror.

"What's happening?!" Lenalee asked.

"We don't know!" Ame said calmly. Suddenly akuma came killing everyone in sight.

Allen suddenly yelled, "Akuma!" His eye was activated.

Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee said, "Innocence Activate!" and ran to the scene. Almost all of the akuma was gone when one came towards Ame and her friends.

"Watch out!" an unknown person yelled and came between Ame and the bullet.

Ame watching the person get killed because of her made her want to protect her friends and herself. She wanted to be strong. She doesn't want someone to get hurt because of her.

A light surrounded them as their memories came back.

When Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi finished off the akumas. They suddenly realize that they left Ame and her friends all alone!

"Look," Kanda said pointing. As the light swirled Ame and her friends, their memories came back slowly.

Their anti-akuma weapons were their hands when the light was gone. Kanda had fainted before the light had gone away.

"Tee-he-he," a familiar voice said. "Earl-sama, we should leave them alone for now," Road giggled. " The fun will began when they have their memories back."

"I suppose so, Road. Bye, Exorcists," the Earl voice came out of nowhere.

Ame said, "Kaoru, carry Kanda."

"Alright," Kaoru replied. The walk to the inn was silent.

"Put him in his room, He should be awake tomorrow," Ame said.

Lenalee sighed with relief.

"Stupid Yuu-chan, he made us worried," Lavi complained.

"Us? I didn't worry a bit!" Allen said angry.

"You were too!" Lavi yelled.

"Fine! I did! Stupid BaKanda!" Allen yelled furiously.

"At least he's all right," Lenalee said as she calmed Lavi and Allen down.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll explain everything tomorrow," Jun said.

Next Morning

"Ahh!" Kanda said as he woke up.

"Get ready and come downstairs to eat. We'll explain everything," Asuma told Kanda.

"Fine," Kanda said rudely. When Kanda came down, everything was normal.

"What are the hell are you doing?! Why is everything so relaxed?! What is this calm and relaxed atmosphere?! Shouldn't we start asking questions?! Bakas!" Kanda yelled at Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen when he saw them all relaxed eating with Aya, Yuuya, Nana, Mi-ki, Asuma, Kaoru, Kei, Kai, and Jun and Ame was cooking them breakfast like nothing was wrong.

"But we're hungry," Everyone whined and complained.

"Oh, you're awake," Allen said not paying any attention to Kanda.

Lenalee shouted softly, "Ame, Kanda is awake!"

"Yuu-chan, come and eat," Ame said teasing Kanda as she put Kanda's soba on the table.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled at Ame.

"Eat!" Ame demanded. Kanda obeyed since he himself was hungry.

Ame put her plate of sweets in front of her and ate.

"Isn't sweets bad for you especially at breakfast?" Lavi asked.

Ame replied," Not for me."

"Oh," Allen and Lavi said.

After Everyone Finished Breakfast

"We'll take turns telling you the truth," Aya, Yuuya, Kei, and Kai said happily.

"And it better be the truth!" Kanda said angry.

"I'll go first," Ame said calmly. Ame carefully explained part of everything, " During the mission the Earl had put a curse on us. To prevent everyone to try to save us, we put curse/spell one everyone except Komui and told him what to do."

"Our turn!" Aya and Yuuya explained happily. "Then we had to be normal humans, not exorcists, with our memories erased for the time being. We lived here for several years."

Kei and Kai said, " Then you guys came along. And everything was changed. We had a little of our memories when we saw you guys. Then we took you guys on a tour and got attacked by akumas. And ended up explaining everything to you guys."

"Stop calling us "you guys"," Allen and Lavi complained.

"Is that it?" Lenalee asked.

" No, there's more to tell you guys," Nana said seriously.

"More?" Lavi complained.

"Yes, Lavi," Nana sighed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi-chan: Chapter 4 finished!

Everyone: Come and read the next chapter!


	5. The Truth Behind the Parks And The Setup

Mi-chan: Hello again! This one is a little boring! I'm thinking of changeing the name sooner or later so if you can't find it, try searching for my account! I don't own -man! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino! Please review!

Lavi: I like this chapter!!

Kanda: Because you have a kinda big part in it.

Lavi: Awwww! Is Yuu-chan jealous?

Kanda: NOO!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! *hits Lavi*

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

5. The Truth Behind the Parks And The Setup

Nana said, "The parks have hidden stories behind them like nursery rhymes. For an example, the nursery rhyme "little boy blue" when they said that he was sleeping. He was really killed."

Lavi replied, "No…….way."

Allen echoed, "You got to be kidding."

Lenalee said, "So what that supposed to be about the parks? Tell us."

"Ok, the reason you see a black diamond in the sky is because every time an akuma is killed or born, the diamond shines black for killed and it has a light faint glow around it if one is born," Aya explained.

"The reason why you hear a lullaby is because you either hear Road or the Earl sing," explained Yuuya.

"They like to trick humans to believe the stories, but they actually kill them," Kai said a scary voice.

"That's why a lot of akuma are around the Beijing area," Kei said after Kai had spoken. There was a long silence after since everyone let things sink in Allen's, Kanda's, Lavi's, and Lenalee's brain.

"Got it?" Mi-ki asked them.

"Yea…I guess," Everyone answered.

"Good," Nana said smiling. Ame, Aya, Yuuya, Mi-ki, Kei, Kai, Jun, and Kaoru looked at Asuma who blushed a little after seeing Nana smiling. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee followed their gaze. Lenalee giggled.

Allen nudged Lavi whispering, "Lavi!" Lavi looked at Allen briefly and understood what he meant.

Lavi got up slowly and said, "I have to talk to Asuma for a minute." Asuma gulped and glared at the rest of the group.

"Me too," Allen, Kei, Kai, Jun, Kaoru said following Lavi and Asuma.

"KKAANNDDAA," Asuma yelled, "Help me!"

"Che…," Kanda said ignoring Asuma and followed the rest of them.

"What are they doing?" Nana asked curiously.

Mi-ki answered cheerfully, "Nothing." Nana stared at them briefly.

"I know!" Lenalee said, "Lets baked lots of sweets!"

Mi-ki immediately replied, "YES!!!!Please!!! Lenalee-sama, Mi-ki-pon loves sweets!!"

"I guess there's no choice," Aya and Yuuya said sighing.

"Lets gossip about stuff! After all that's what girls do best," Ame suggested the idea.

"I don…." Nana voice was cut off when Aya, Yuuya, and Mi-ki said immediately, "Yes!!" They all went to the kitchen and started getting the ingredients ready.

Meanwhile in Kanda's, Lavi's, and Allen's room.

Lavi put his arm around Asuma neck and asked, "Do we have a guy in the love everyone??!!!

Everyone except Asuma replied, "YESS!!" Asuma tried struggling away but Allen stated, "Asuma, nice try, but no one gets away when Lavi and his head lock or whatever he calls it when he finds out they like someone." Asuma groaned when he heard Allen.

"But, but, bbbbut," Asuma stuttered, "Kei likes Aya, Kai likes Yuuya, Kaoru likes Ame, and…. And Jun likes Mi-ki!!! Don't just tease me! Tease them too."

"You traitor, Asuma!" Kei, Kai, Kaoru, and Jun yelled at Asuma. They made a dash for the door.

"Yuu-chan, please close the door and stop them from getting outside," Lavi said to Kanda in a singsong voice.

"Why should I?" Kanda questioned Lavi in a mean voice.

Lavi replied calmly, "I won't call you Yuu-chan for a while." Kanda immediately stood and ran towards the door, locked it before they reached, drew mugen out, and said in a frightening voice, "Leave and I'll kill you." Unfortunately for them, Kanda hated his first name. But everyone knows that.

"Noooo," They whined. Kanda was their last hope and he destroyed it.

"Now," Lavi said in a scary voice, "The fun begins."

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

"Look! Look! I'm finished!! Lets put it in the oven!" Mi-ki said excitedly.

"Jeez," Ame complained, "Not yet! Everyone has to finish!"

"Awww!" Mi-ki said sadly.

Don't worry," Lenalee said kindly, "Your cookies look good! They'll look cute when you decorate them!"

"Really?" Mi-ki asked, "Thanks, Lenalee-chan!" She left to go to the restroom.

Nana said out of no where, "Lenalee knows how to sweet talk people."

"Ehh?" Lenalee said smiling, "Not really."

Aya and Yuuya said excitedly, "We're finished with the small cakes!"

"Nice," Nana told them, "Now we need is the cake for our game, bitter sweets which is for of course Kanda since he hates sweets, but these are bitter, the tea and coffee. I finished the costumes and finishes setting up the table"

"I finished the cake," Ame told Nana, "Lenalee?

Lenalee replied, "I'm almost finished."

Mi-ki entered and reported what they told her, "They'll come down in 1 hour."

"Good. We should be finished by then," Lenalee said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi-chan: Review! Next chapter should be interesting. Review if you want. I won't push you.

Lavi: This is going to be interesting. I heard theres going to be a game.

Mi-ki: Lavi, don't spill whats going to happen. *hits Lavi*


End file.
